


Regularly Updated As Each Member's Story As They Unfolds

by ChaoticPhoenix



Series: MONSTA X Members Find Their Soulmates [1]
Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPhoenix/pseuds/ChaoticPhoenix
Summary: CONTAINS DISCLAIMERS, REGULAR UPDATES, & SPOLIERS!!!Welcome to my first attempt at writing!I’m still learning how to format things correctly and insert pictures.This is marked as MATURE because of some of the heavier subjects like mental health, violence, and rape is mentioned. The mental health issues and violence are somewhat detailed but not too graphic.
Series: MONSTA X Members Find Their Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542691





	Regularly Updated As Each Member's Story As They Unfolds

*Wonho/Lee Hoseok will remain present in my universe.

*This is fiction! I’ve done my best to use facts but do bend them to fit this story. I’ve used the personal experiences of others and myself to make the original characters as realistic as possible to be relatable. Many of the parts with serious subjects that you will be reading have happened in real life amongst my friends, family, and self. Some things didn’t happen but are very plausible and have happened in the real world. I’ll let you decide for yourself what’s true and what’s not.

*I’ll edit through this work constantly for grammar and/or spelling errors.

*I will do my best to provide helplines/phone numbers at the bottom of this chapter as I go. That way if you need help you can reach out. I’ve also included my Twitter & Amnio links if you need finding help faster I will do my best to help you find a professional. I’m NOT a professional but am happy to listen or talk your ear off.  💙🤗💜

Find me here on Twitter @PhoenixisChaos or click [HERE](http://twitter.com/phoenixischaos)...

Find me here on Amnio @MsChaoticPhoenix & Chaotic Phoenix in the Monbebe Community or click [HERE](http://aminoapps.com/p/qb4wng)...

_ ** MUSIC PLAYLISTS ** _


End file.
